


A Happily Ever After (A CaptainSwan Family fanfic)

by SweetestKillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainSwanBaby, F/M, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestKillian/pseuds/SweetestKillian
Summary: Emma Swan is pregnant. Follow her journey with Killian and Henry learning how to adjust to the new addition to their family.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma has noticed Henry being quite lately. She just wished her son would talk to her Killian sees Emma upset.

He says “Everything alright darling?”

Emma sighs then says “Henry, has been really quite lately. I don’t know why. He normally talks to me.”

Killian says “Want me to talk to the lad?” 

Emma nods Killian places a hand on Emma’s round stomach. 

Killian smiles and walks upstairs and knocks on Henry’s door. 

Henry says “Go away?”

Killian says “Come on Lad. I just want to talk.”

Henry says “Fine.”

Killian opens the door and sees Henry’s face in the pillow. 

Killian says “oh lad.”

Henry says “you wouldn’t understand.”

Killian says “try me lad.”

Henry says “I don’t think mom loves me anymore. All she talks about is that damn baby.”

Killian sighs and comes to sit on Henry’s bed. 

Killian says “ If there is one thing I do know is that your mother loves you very much, She’s just really excited because she didn’t get to do this with you.”

Henry says “I just don’t get it. She has me.”

Killian says “You’re mother and I have been through a lot wouldn’t you say?”

Henry nods his head.

“I think your mother just wants a fresh start. Think about it this way lad. You’re going to be a big brother. You get to teach your little sibling all the cool stuff.”

Henry says “really? Can I teach them how to sward fight?”

Killian laughs then says “Let’s wait till their a little older for that but, I don’t see why not.”

Henry laughs and hugs Killlian. He says “ Thanks dad.”

Killian hugs his son back and says “ You’re welcome lad.”

Henry pulls away from the hug and says “ I should probably go apologize to Mom.”

Killian says “ That would be smart. She’s been really worried.”

Henry nods and runs downstairs, Killian following after him.

Henry runs over to Emma and hugs her. Emma jumps in surprise and smiles.

Emma says “What’s this for kid?”

Henry says “ For me being selfish. I didn’t think about your feelings. Just my own and that wasn’t fair. I just didn’t think you loved me anymore because of the baby.”

Emma turns around to face her son and takes his face in her hands.

She says “I would never stop loving you. You are my everything Henry. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything.”

Henry nods his head and says “I know. Dad and I talked. He said I can teach them how to sward fight when they get a little older.”

Emma looks over at Killian and smiles hearing her son call her husband dad for the first time. 

Emma says “ Did he now?”

Henry nods.

Emma says “ Well they will be lucky to have an amazing teacher.”

Henry says “I’m excited to meet my baby brother or sister.”

Emma says “so are we kid. Thank you for talking to me baby. I know things have been kind of crazy but I promise I won’t leave you out anymore.”

 

Henry says “ Thank you mom. It really does mean a lot.”

Emma smiles and hugs her son. How could she have been so dumb. To think that she was leaving Henry out. From now on they are going to do this as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jones family find out the gender of their baby

Emma woke up feeling really crappy. She didn’t understand why though. Today they were having the gender reveal party to find out the gender. She wanted to share that special moment with the people she loved.   
Walking over to the bathroom she leaded against the sink looking at herself in the mirror. Looking down at her baby bump, it was starting to grow. Killian has started to be very overprotective of her. Don’t get it wrong she loves her husband but she just needs space to freaking breathe. 

Killian awake and saw his wife wasn’t in bed. He sighed and looked over to the bathroom seeing the door shut. He walked over putting a t-shirt on and knocked on the door and said “Em are you okay darling?”  
Emma sighs and finishes brushing her teeth and says “ Yeah baby. I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” Quickly finishing up she opens the door and Killian just stares at her with so much love in his eyes. 

Emma says “What are you staring at?”Smiling at him after.

“You.” He says with a smile and placing a hand on her stomach.   
Emma blushes. Her husband really knows how to do these kind of things to her.

Killian says “We get to find out if the bean is a little lad or lass. I think it’s a lad.”  
Emma smiles and says “You do? Why?”

Killian says “Don’t know just a feeling I guess. I would love to have two boys.”

Emma smiles and says “So you can have me out numbered” she giggles.

Killian says “Of course not darling. Just so all of your princes can protect you.”

Emma says “You know i don’t need protecting. I can protect myself just fine.” 

Killian nods “aye love. I know.” 

Emma leans over and kiss him deeply. She never gets tired of being in his arms and kissing him whenever she wants. 

Killian moans softly and pulls away then says “What was that for?”

Emma says “What I can’t kiss my husband whenever I want? I need a reason?”

Killian laughs and says “Not at all love. My lips are all yours. You know that.”

Emma says “Good.” She kisses him one more time and walks pass him. 

Killian says “ Is the lad up yet?”

Emma says “Don’t know. You wanna check on him he needs to be up soon anyway.” 

Killian says “sure love.”

Killian walks out of the bedroom to Henry’s room and lightly knocks on the lads door. He doesn’t get a answer so he carefully opens it and sees a sleeping 10 year old.   
Killian smiled. Henry looking so peaceful in his sleep. Killian walked over to his bed and bends down so he’s eye level with Henry. He shakes Henry a little and kisses the lads cheek.

Killian says “Come on lad it’s time to get up.”

Henry groans and flops over so he isn’t facing Killian.

Killian says “Oh come on now. We have a lot to do today.”

Henry mumbles “don’t wanna”

Killian says “don’t make me do it lad. You know i had coming to this resource.”

Henry shakes his head the best he can against the pillow. 

Killian takes his hand and starts to tickle Henry everywhere. Henry is hysterical laughing and kicking his legs.

Henry says “dad stop! Dad okay I’m up.”

Killian laughs and says “It works every time bud. Now come on get up and wash up then get dress. We have the party today and everyone is coming over.”

Henry smiles and gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Killian walks back to his and Emma’s bedroom and smiles Emma is wearing a flowy sun dress.

Killian says “You look beautiful darling.” 

Emma says “Thank you Killy. Now you need to get ready.”

Killian nods and and goes to pick out his clothes. Nothing to crazy a smiles button up and some jeans. 

Henry comes knocking on their door. 

Henry says “can I come in?”

Emma says “of course kid.”

Henry opens the door and says “How is bean doing today?”

Emma smiles and says “pretty good. You wanna feel?”

Henry smiles and nods. He walks over to Emma and places a hand on his mom’s stomach. He feels his little sibling kick.

Henry says “wow. I can’t believe I’m going to be a big brother.”

Emma smiles and says “You’re going to be an amazing big brother. I know it. Are you ready to find out the gender today?”

Henry says “Heck yeah I am.”

Emma says “What do you think it is?”

Henry says “A girl.”

Emma smiles and says “Why is that?”

Henry says “Don’t know I just want a little sister.” 

Emma smiles her boy was growing up so much and she was so lucky to have him as hers now. She never would of thought having a second chance at being a mother but here she is execpting her second. 

Killian says “Come on you two. Everyone should be arriving soon and we have to get everything together.”

They all went downstairs. Emma says “Killian did you get the cupcakes yet?”

Killian says “No love i need to go. Do we need anything else?”

Emma says “no I think we have everything. Henry you wanna help me put up the decorations?”

Henry says “Yeah I’ll help mom.”

Killian says “I’ll be back soon. Henry don’t let your mom do anything to crazy.”

Henry says “Don’t worry Dad. We’ll be carefull.”

Killian smiles and grabs his keys and wallet and walks out. 

Henry says “Okay what do we have to do first?”

Emma says “Let’s do the banners so that’s out of the way.”

Henry nods and takes out the banners out of the bag of decorations.

Killian comes back in a hour or so to a house completely decorated in girl or boy. He smiled. He couldn’t believe this was his life now. He has an amazing wife and son and a baby on the way. If you told Killian Jones this was going to be his life many years ago he would've laughed in your face.

People started to arrive a couple of minutes after Killian came back. David and Mary-Margaret arrived first with Neal in her arms. 

Emma says “Mom, dad”

Mary-Margaret says “Emma, you look beautiful”

Emma blushes she sees Neal and smiles then says “Look how big your getting Neal”

Neal smiles and reaches his arms out to Emma and says “Em Em”

 

Emma takes Neal from Mary-Margaret. Henry smiles and says “Grandma, Grandpa.”

David says “Hey squirt. You helped your mom out this morning I see?”

Henry nods. 

Regina and Robin arrive next following Zelena, Elsa and Anna. 

Everyone was in the backyard eating when Killian says “Okay if I could have everybody’s attention. I just wanted to say a few words to my beautiful family before we find out the gender of our baby. Emma darling I love you so much. I don’t think I was going to find any to love for a very long time but, i guess fate proved me wrong and I now have you and Henry. If you were to tell me I was going to be a Dad of a 10 year old and a father to be years ago I would've honestly laughed at you. Now here I stand about to find out if we are having a boy or a girl and I couldn’t be happier so Emma. Would you come up here so we can find out already.”

Everyone laughs and Emma walks up with Henry close next to her. Killian is holding a black balloons. Killian says “Ok Emma now take this pin and poke it. Whatever color of confetti falls out is what our baby is going to be.” 

Emma smiles and looks down at Henry.

Emma pokes the the balloon and pink confetti falls out of it. Everyone screams and Emma starts crying her hand covering her mouth to hold back sobs. Killian and Henry hug her not wanting to let go.

Killian says “Well darling looks like you got yourself a little girl.”

Henry says “I’m going to have a little sister.”

Emma nods and hugs them back. She can’t believe that she’s having a daughter with Killian. A little girl that is going to be both of them. One that they get to love and protect no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know this chapter is longer. I'm starting to make goals for myself because I know some people like myself hate short chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a name for the baby and gets a little nervous about Emma.

The nursery was coming together nicely. Henry has been helping Killian with it for the last couple weeks with David coming over every now and then to help out. 

Henry says “Dad have you and mom thought of a name for my little sister yet?”

Killian smiles and says “not yet lad. Have you got any ideas?”

Henry says “Yeah but, I want mom here when I tell you both.”

Killian says “Why don’t you see if she’s awake?”

Henry nods and gets up from the floor and walks over to his parents bedroom. Henry knocks on the door. 

Emma says “Come in.”

Henry opens the door and smiles when he sees his mom reading a book.

Emma says “hey little man. Everything okay?”

Henry says “yeah I was just talking with dad and I have a name idea for my baby sister but, I wanted to tell you guys together.” 

Emma smiles and puts her book down.Henry gives her a hand and helps Emma up. 

They walk over to the nursery seeing Killian finishing up the crib. Emma smiles and says “I see you guys have been doing a lot in here.”

Killian says “Well we want this room done before our little princess gets here don’t we?”

Emma nods and puts her hand on her stomach feeling her kick. Henry places his hand over her and smiles. 

Killian says “So lad you wanna tell your idea?”

Henry looks up at his mom and then at his dad. He says “Well you both have been through so much and I’m just so lucky to have you both. She’s a protect of your true love. The little thing that kept you guys going is Hope. So I was thinking Hope Jones.”

Emma smiles trying hard not to cry. Killian smiles and says “Lad, that’s perfect. Hope. It’s beautiful.”

Emma says “It is perfect. Henry I’m so proud of you and how far you have come since I told you I was pregnant. I know you weren’t okay with the idea at first but now, you have helped your dad and I so much and you’re going to   
be an amazing big brother.”

Henry smiles. He hugs Emma tightly. He says “I really hope so. I want to be the best big brother ever. I want to keep the bad monsters away from when she has nightmares or just hold her when she needs someone to listen to.” 

Killian smiles and says “and to teach her sword fighting don’t forget that one lad.”

Henry laughs and says “How could I forget that? She’s going to be the best Pirate Princess in all the realms.”

A few days have passed since Henry has named Hope. He has been very clingy to Emma. Making sure she’s okay and just keeping an eye on her and on Hope.   
It has started to drive Emma crazy when she finally confronted him. 

Emma opened Henry’s bedroom door and saw that he was writing in his journal.Henry looks up and says “Hi mom.”

Emma says “Hey kid, is it okay if we talk?”

Henry nods and says “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Emma says “I’m fine. I just what’s been going on with you?”

Henry says “What do you mean?”

Emma sighs and takes her son’s hand and says “You have just been really worried I guess I could say. Always asking if I’m okay and just being right by my feet, don’t get me wrong Henry I love it. I love you but, I’m pregnant, I’m not invalid. I am able to do things on my own.”

Henry sighs and says “I’m sorry mom. I just love you and Hope a lot and I don’t want something bad to happen to either of you. A lot of things could go wrong and my brain has just been thinking the worst.”  
Emma places her hand on her stomach and says “Between you and your father nothing is happening to me or this little girl. She has two very special men protecting her. You have nothing to worry about and besides, a 10 year old shouldn’t be thinking of those things.”

Henry nods and says “I just don’t want to lose my family.”

Emma cups Henry’s face in her hands wiping the tears falling down his face. Emma says “You are not going to lose us. We are all right here.” She touches his heart.   
Henry smiles. 

Emma says “So we’re okay kid?”

Henry says “yeah we’re okay. I just want you to be happy.”

Emma says “ I am Henry. I really am. I have my beautiful son, A daughter on the way and a husband that loves me even with all my flaws.”

Henry says “Can we watch a movie?”

Emma smiles and says “That sounds like a great idea. Dad isn’t home though, he’s at work but, I think we can manage just fine on our own.”

Henry says “I know we can.”

They make their way into the family room. Emma carefully sitting down on the couch lifting her feet up to rest on the coffee table. Henry cuddles up next to her on hand on her belly. 

Emma says “So what do you wanna watch?”

Henry says “Star wars.”

Emma smiles knowing exactly that was going to be her son’s answer.

She put the movie on. 

The movie was about over when Killian came home to the two of them asleep on the couch. He smiled. This was his family and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching the gold Colifer panel I fell in love with the name Hope so of course I had to use it in my fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
